The Exiled Prince
by LovelyxEnchantress
Summary: "Listen closely Isabella Swan," Edward began in a low, dangerous tone "You should be extremely thankful of two things. One being my self control, because if not for that you would be pinned to this truck and sucked dry. Two...is how painfully intriguing you are to me."
1. Warm Welcoming

**Alrighty then! Hello hello! I have been MIA for a LONG LONG LONG LONGGGG time. I know that I have not been updating my other stories and I should be doing that first instead of starting a new one, but I had this idea that I couldn't help but pursue ! I WILL update my other stories within the next few days I promise ! But as of right now I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Helpful Notes:**

Bella is the shit

Edward is MIA

Bella and Edward have NEVER met

Rosalie is not a bitch, well she is but not toward Bella

Shit will go down

You WILL like it

**Chapter One: Warm Welcoming**

"You know we really need to get you a boyfriend." Rosalie stated as she played with my hair, I glanced up at her and gave her a pointed look. I was sprawled out on the Cullen couch, my head was propped up on a pillow on Rose's lap and my legs rested on Alice's knee's at the end of the couch where she was painting my toe nails at a slow human pace. The boys, Emmett and Jasper, were sitting cross legged on the floor engrossed into one of their video games. Carlisle was still at work and Esme was preparing me some lovely dinner which I insisted on helping with, but she refused. I smiled to myself, I loved this family with all my heart, even if they were non-living, and fed off the blood of animals.

"Helloo? Earth to Bella?" Rose said, while snapping her perfectly manicured nails in front of my face.

I came into focus again.

"Sorry, and well yeah if you could find me a decent one that lives in the small ass town." I huffed and folded my arms "I mean there are those boys from La Push, but you guys have some weird treaty with them, which would make things a bit awkward."

"Why don't you just date Mike Newton?" Alice chimed in "He's been after you for years, and he's nice enough, cute too."

I rolled my eyes and made a gagging face "Hell no."I said immediately, then smirked "Hey Jasper, you hear that? Your woman thinks Mike Newton's attractive."

Alice gasped and covered a hand over her mouth, even though he clearly heard it, any human could have. That's what I loved about this family,_my _family was that they acted to human around me, they helped me fit into their world. I had been through so much with them, I couldn't even tell you how my life would be like if i had never meet them. I moved here when i was a sophomore, the same year the moved here. Most of the attention went to them though because how attractive they were. I mean I considered myself pretty good looking but they blew me out of the water by far. Once everyone found out they kept to themselves, everyone swarmed around me. I made a few friends but not to many i actually liked. I was curious about the Cullen's, I also had every class with at least one of them. I wasn't afraid to talk to them, Alice and Emmett were the easiest to talk to by far, they're personalities were more out going than Jasper's and Rosalie's. However it took a while until Alice and Emmett warmed up to me, obviously they were wary of me because I was human. Jasper was the next one who I befriended, his polite southern ways and darker humor clashed well with my personality.

Now Rosalie, she was a whole different story entirely. She _loathed_ me, never speaking a word to me at lunch or when I was invited over their house. I couldn't be bothered with her, if she hated me i would let her hate. Then one day at lunch she had 'accidentally' tripped and all her tray off food fell onto me. That's when i flipped out on her, right in front of everyone in the cafeteria. I remember it like it was yesterday:

_I stared in shock as the tray of pizza, apple sauce and conveniently open carton of milk landed on my new pair of jeans. I didn't bother shoving it off with my hands because i flew out of my seat in an instant. I stood up and got right in her face, she seemed taken aback at the sudden boldness i was making against her. I could tell the whole lunch room was focused on us, this was probably the most drama Forks High had ever got in history. _

_"You know Rosalie." I spoke in a very low, dangerous tone "You are the biggest bitch I have ever met in my entire life. I have done absolutely nothing to you in all the time I've known you. Yet you talk shit behind my back and try to embarrass me in front of the whole school. You need to get your shit together or no one will ever want to be around you ever." _

A few days after that happened Rose apologized to me and confessed that she was jealous of me. Jealous how easily she was liked by her family, especially herself. What actually got her to apologize was when I called her out in front of the whole cafeteria. From that day on we had become close friends. However it wasn't until a month later, mid March, until the bond of friendship would be eternal.

It had been horrible weather, the rain was pouring in buckets and we were walking to Rose's car. Yes, We were only sophomore's, but her and Jasper were a year 'older' so they already had their licenses and cars. Anyways, Rose was already in the when Is realized that I had forgotten my history notes for the test tomorrow. Oblivious as I sometimes was, I decided to go running off into the parking lot back to the school. As soon as I took my first few strides away from Rose's car I was met with a honking horn and a huge tan truck heading straight toward me. I braced for the impact but it didn't come from the front, it came from the side. Next thing I knew I was beside Rosalie laying on the ground, missing the truck by mere feet.

My head was spinning from the fall, but I knew for certain there was no way any human would have been able to pull that off. I remember her already having her seat belt on when I told her I was going back to the school real quick, and the incident happened seconds later. After getting shipped off to the hospital I demanded answers, and reluctantly I got them. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose were all by my hospital bedside telling me about who they were, what they were.

"If she starts going nuts we can just knock her out and blame the pain killers?" Emmett suggested with a broad smile. But I hadn't gone mad, I accepted the truth with surprising ease. It all had made sense now; why they didn't eat or come to school in the daylight

Now a year later we were closer than I was with anyone else, especially Rose and I. We had a very strong bond that was both sisterly, but also maternally as well. Physically Rose was my age, but in actuality she was not. She had told me she had always wanted a little girl of her own, and that she sometimes thought of me as was. For one thing I knew she was extremely protective of me, if she so much as heard anyone talking about me behind my back she would give them hell. It was actually extremely funny watching her torment some of these stuck up girls at our school like Jessica.

Any who, back to reality, Jasper was still focused on his game while he spoke in his oh so sexy southern drawl. (What? You'd think so to !)

"Well listen here darlin," He began evenly "I know my baby wouldn't say that about another man,because if she did, she knows I would go and rip his arms off. Isn't that right sweetie pie?"

I glanced at Alice.

Her face was blank.

"Alice?" I asked, sitting up immediately.

Jasper and Emmett stopped playing the game and turned around, anxious to know what she was seeing. When she came around her eye's were round and panicky , she glanced at me and then the clock on the wall. Alice gasped and her head shot to the door.

"Edward!" She breathed, just as the doorbell rang.

In a blink of an eye the Cullen's were surrounding me in defensive positions. Alice was crouched over my legs, Emmett was on the couch cushion next to me, while Jasper and Rosalie were standing behind the couch, blocking my view of the doorway. Everything was quiet and tense. Then someone opened the door, who I could only presume to be Esme. I was confused, and my heart was thudding loud in my chest, this must be another vampire, a dangerous one. Well, they were all dangerous, but this one must drink the blood of humans if they were getting this protective over me.

"Well Hello." a silky voice greeted.

"What happened to your eye's." Rosalie demanded before anyone could bother greeting him "Why aren't they red?"

Edward chuckled "Why are you being so hostile? I mean more than usual." He countered, then there was a pause "Oh..well that's interesting, very interesting actually."

Rosalie growled "Edward step back or so help me god." She hissed.

"Come now Rosalie, do you really think I'm going to hurt your little toy?" He stated innocently "Besides look at my eye's, I haven't killed a human in over two years, well for blood anyways."

I could feel myself stop breathing at his last comment, but then anger bubbled in me at the toy comment. I was surely no one's toy, who did he think he was disrespecting me like that. Surely I was afraid of him but I would not let him treat me as such, besides I had five other vampires present that would protect me if anything went wrong.

"Besides, someone who has such a strong effect on my family must be worth meeting." Edward pointed out.

Rosalie started to object but then Alice cut her off "No, let him." She said simply, which sent all eye's on her. She just looked at everyone and shrugged her shoulders "I mean look at his eye's, he seems fine to me and we haven't seen him in a long time. If he wants to meet Bella he can, after all she is right here and if he is staying he has to get use to her sometime or another."

"Alice." Rosalie spat "Are you serious? He's not coming within ten feet of her."

"It's fine Rose." I finally said, though my voice wavered slightly.

I got up and hopped over the couch, now standing beside a very tense, over protective Rosalie. I glanced over at the door and my jaw almost dropped. I mean I had thought the Cullen's so far were the most beautiful people I've ever seen, but this being in front of me was an angel. He was tall, his black suit sculpted his broad shoulders and muscular physique perfectly. His skin was the same snow white and his bronze colored hair was neatly set in place, complementing his chiseled face well. Edwards eyes were the same shade of gold as the rest of his family, however they held a real danger to them.

"Nice to meet you Edward." I began politely "My name is Bella, a good _friend _of your family."

I emphasized the word friend to get my point across on the whole toy insult he had made earlier at me. Edward smirked and then took a few steps closer, Rosalie made another warning growl and took a half step in front of me.

"It's a pleasure." He agreed, eye's shining, with an out stretched hand.

The door opened behind him and Carlisle stepped in, at that moment a strong gust of wind came through and blew violently around me. My blood ran cold, not because of the harsh wind, but by the look Edward was giving me at this very moment. His hand had dropped to the side and his eye's turned dark and very, _very _hungry. Before anything could happen Emmett and Jasper were both beside him, holding him back.

"Hunting." he murmured and in a flash the trio was gone.

Alice let out a deep unneeded breath "Well that went well." She stated positively.

Rosalie swirled around, her eye's shooting daggers at her little pixie like sister. Even I gave her a look, not as harsh as Rose's though.

"That went well?" She seethed incredulously "He could have killed her! Did you see how much her scent affected him, I'm surprised that he held back and didn't try to rip her throat out! No doubt it was probably do to his pride, didn't want to mess up his perfect two year record."

Alice gave a pout "Much better than I saw it."

I put a hand on Rosalie's shoulder before she could get riled up again "Come on, let's go to my house and get started on that English project." I offered with a warm smile "You to Alice, we can have a sleep over."

"But before that I have to sincerely apologize on behalf of my son Bella." Carlisle spoke, I looked at him, completely forgetting he had come home "I know we never really told you about him, we should have warned you."

I shrugged "It wouldn't be the first time." I smirked and eyed Rosalie which effectively brought a smile to her face "I'm just glad I didn't get eaten, I think my house would be better to hang out until Edward got use to me."

"That's if he even stays." Rosalie huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Now Rose he is your brother and a part of this family." Esme began gently.

"And Bella is like our sister!" Rosalie stressed "She's more apart of this family than Edward will ever be !"

I shifted awkwardly, I never liked when they argued, because they rarely ever did. I knew Edward was never mentioned to me, but why? He was obviously dangerous to humans despite the fact he didn't feed from them anymore. Edward also had no respect for human life whatsoever, like we were inferior to him. But I felt like there was something more to it, something that had happened a long time ago. Esme looked worried and upset and Carlisle put a comforting arm around her waist.

"That's enough Rosalie." He spoke gravely "If Edward wants to stay he can stay, he will bring no harm to Bella, that I can guarantee. It will take a little while getting use to her scent, but once he accomplishes that I don't see why life here cannot continue to what it was. In the time being you girls can stay at Bella's house for the weekend if that is okay with Charlie of course. I don't want to risk Bella being here if Edward comes back tonight, when he does I will have a talk with him. Understood?"

We all shook our heads like the obedient daughters we were. I walked up to Esme and Carlisle and gave them gentle hugs. I turned around and Alice was standing there with a big

grin on her face.

"The cars all packed." She stated "And we're heading to Seattle for the weekend! Don't worry I already called Charlie and he said it was A O.K!"

Me and Rose exchanged looks.

"Fuck it," I shrugged "Let's go !"


	2. Unwelcome Visitor

**Hello hello! I'm sorry that I squeezed a lot of stuff into the last chapter, but I had to get all my thoughts down before I continued. Hopefully this one won't be as cluster f*cked!(excuse my french!) So yes I thankyou for your reviews and favorites ! I appreciate every one of them ! Soooooo hope you enjoy this chapter !**

**Helpful Notes:**

Bella has a close relationship with her Daddy Poo

Daddy Poo AKA Charlie is TOTALLY OOC

If you do not like OOC Daddy Poo I apologize

Edward is an asshole

**Chapter Two:** Unwelcome Visitor

The weekend passed strangely without incident. It took a little while for all of us to relax and actually have some fun, but we managed. Of course Edward never once left my mind, his devastatingly handsome features were hard to dispel. Not to mention that killer look he had given me, now that was the appearance of a real vampire. A gaze filled with hunger and malice, I shuddered just thinkng about it. I was scared of him, yet I tried to play it off like it wasn't a big deal. It shook me up and made me realize that not all vampires were like the Cullen's. It was so easy to forget since I was around them so often, they might not act totally human all the time but I had become accustomed to the vampire life as well. I no longer jumped when they randomly appeared beside me, or if one of them picked me up and started to run. It felt natural to me.

I tried not to think about how I would grow old and die and they would be frozen in time. They could change me, but for what reason? Yes I did love them with all my heart, but I had to start a family of my own didn't I ? Besides they would still be in my life as it progressed, it could get a little complicated when I got a husband though. There was still a lot of time until anything like that happened, so I didn't need to worry myself about it now.

This weekend we spent the rest of Friday night and Saturday in a hotel, they suggested to even stay late into Sunday but I refused. I knew they were anxious to get back to their mates so I didn't want to keep them. So, on Sunday morning I was dropped off at my house. I was forced to carry all my shopping bags myself since the sun was peeking out of the clouds and I didn't want to chance one of them being seen. I glanced at Rose before I left, she seemed nervous letting me go. I smiled and quickly pecked her on the cheek.

"I'll be fine Rosie." I spoke "Besides you heard Carlisle, Edward won't hurt me. Now go home and tend to your man, I'm sure he misses you terribly."

I gave her a wink and Alice a hug before I exited the car, nearly face planting on my way out. As they backed out of the drive way I started to wave queen-like at them, but that didn't last long considering my bags weighed a ton. I skipped happily to my door step and just before I struggled to open the door my father opened it with a big grin on his face.

"Why hello madame." He exclaimed with a slight bow "What an honor for you to finally return home. May I help you with your bags."

"Oh, why yes Charles." I responded in an airy tone "That would be greatly appreciated, your always thinking on your feet, I should give you a raise."

I winked at him and handed him over some of my bags. He eyed them and shook his head, though my father and I were close he never felt comfortable with Alice and Rose spending money on me. But I mean I payed for some of my stuff since I did have a job of my own. Besides they were filthy rich, and I couldn't really say no to them, I tried that and it didn't really work out all to well. As I entered the kitchen I smelled eggs and bacon, which was the extent of my father's cooking skills. Although I had to say that he did a hell of a good job cooking it. I noticed that his plate was already half empty in the living room, I felt bad that I had taken him away from his breakfast. When we finally got to my room I dropped my bags on the ground and plopped on my bed.

"Anything else Pumpkin?" He asked.

"Nope." I replied, giving him a tired smile.

He nodded and walked over to my bed, bending down he gave me a kiss on forehead. I smiled again and watched him go back down stairs. I was glad I decided to move here, I mean I loved my mom with all my heart, but I had always been a daddy's girl. I had close relationships with both my parents which I was eternally grateful for. I still text, call, and skype with my mother so it's not like I lost that connection with her. I also go down and visit her on vacations from school.

Right now I was quite exhausted from the weekend, however it was such a beautiful day outside I didn't want to spoil it. Times like these I wish I was still good friends with Jacob Black, we use to go to the beach all the time on days like these. Jacob and I never got close when I moved back to Forks, I guess it was because I became good friends with the Cullen's. I knew they had a treaty made long ago, but the Cullen family was harmless, and it's not like there were any actual werewolves anymore. I hadn't seen Jacob in little over a year, but I saw a few of his friends down at the beach a few months ago. Mike Newton had set up a little get together and boy was it a sight when the two shirtless giants strolled up. All the girls in the group couldn't help but gawk over the two drop dead gorgeous men before us. The scary part was that they were both a year younger than us, but I still flirted nonetheless.

I groaned, there was absolutely nothing to do today, I could go for a run? Running was something I was good at, any other sport I was handicapped in, especially soccer. But did I really want to go running on a day where I was suppose to relax and enjoy? Sunny days came around Forks once in a blue moon, I had to spend the day wisely. After a few moments of thinking I jumped out of bed and started to change into hiking clothes. Jean shorts and a cut off pink T-Shirt consisted of my hiking gear, though I did have an actual pair of nice hiking boots. I packed a medium sized hiking back which included bug spray, sunblock, a sweatshirt, water, an assortment of snacks, and a shit load of beef jerky. I tied my long brown hair into a high pony tail, threw on my back pack and went bounding down stairs. When I got to the living room door way a few seconds later I froze.

Edward.

He was sitting on the couch near my father laughing at a joke one of them just made. My knee's got a little weak and I felt slightly queasy. What in the flying fuck was he doing here. I found myself getting angry, did he think he could just come into my house after nearly losing control the other night and almost killing me? Well he didn't almost kill me, but he well could have ! The sight of seeing him and my father so at ease made me sick.

I cleared my throat.

Both men, or should I say man and _thing_, looked over in my direction. I couldn't help feel a thrill of fear run through me as Edwards golden eye's settled on me. They didn't look threatening though, more intrigued than anything else. I could also see hunger peer out of his angelic gaze and noticed his eye's flitted down my form. I flushed slightly and forced myself to look away from Edward and to my father, I was waiting for him to explain why the hell Edward was in my house, and having a jolly old time at that.

"Bella! Why didn't you tell me Rosie and Aly had another brother?" He asked accusingly, though with a broad smile on his face "Edward here stopped by and kindly introduced himself to me and told me how he's staying here for a while, his first day of school will be tomorrow."

That.

Stupid.

Fucking.

Prick.

"Oh.." I spoke "That's wonderful."

"Yes, I'm actually in a lot of your classes." Edward spoke up for the first time, his voice flowing like honey "Hopefully when you come over the house we can work on homework together."

I stared at him. He looked harmless but I knew better than to be fooled by him. Rose had told me how manipulating he could be, how easily he lured humans over to his side and then killed them without a second thought. Alice could see the future though, she would see if there was any harm in him staying here. Obviously there wouldn't be any, unless he suddenly changed his mind and started going on a killing rampage. There was something else about Edward that they told me, though it had been on one of the nights where I had consumed way to much wine so it was a little fuzzy on my part.

"Yeah," I replied half heartedly, then shifted awkwardly on my feet "Well I think I'll be going now, I'll be back later."

I was directing this toward my father more than anyone else really. I was hoping that Edward would leave too, I didn't trust him around my father alone. I couldn't believe Alice and the rest of the Cullen's weren't keeping tabs on him. Maybe the didn't know where he was, or maybe the simply trusted him not to fuck things up. I wouldn't know what they thought until tomorrow, but he couldn't have had a life changing experience in a span of a few days. I walked over to my father and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I might not be home to cook dinner," I stated "But there's still those left over hamburgers from yesterday with a little of that pasta salad. I'm sure you'll manage."

He grinned "Always have, how do you think I survived all those years with your mother?"

I laughed and my attention turned to Edward who had gotten up from the couch. We were standing rather close in the small living room so I shuffled over to the kitchen again. Edward bid farewell to Charlie and gave him a hearty handshake. I rolled my eye's and headed out of my house. The sun was hidden behind some clouds at the moment, luckily Edward wouldn't be making a scene. I could hear him closing the door behind me, but I didn't make an attempt to talk to him. The nice shiny Volvo parked annoyingly close behind my truck was presumably his.

"Isabella." Edward spoke just as I was about to get into my car.

I twitched slightly in annoyance "What." I said, my voice clipped.

I turned around and folded my arms across my chest. Yes I was putting on a bigger front, but I hated showing my emotions, it made me feel vulnerable. I sure as hell wasn't going to show my weakness and fear in front of Edward. However I would try and remain civil, and hoped that he would to.

"I would like to apologize for my actions earlier," He said sincerely "or for anything that I might have said to make you upset or offended."

I studied him.

"Your lying."

Bewilderment crossed his god like features, then a wicked grin appeared. This made my stomach drop and veins turn to ice. Edward took a step closer to me and put a hand against my truck, right near my head. Edward leaned in, and I realized how much bigger he was than me. Though size didn't really matter if you were a vampire, they could kill you with the flick of the wrist. But still, the size intimidated me even more, I could feel my heart start to pick up speed as he got closer to me.

"Listen closely Isabella Swan," Edward began in a low, dangerous tone "You should be extremely thankful of two things. One being my self control, because if not for that you would be pinned to this truck and sucked dry. Two...is how painfully intriguing you are to me."

My mouth hung open for a few seconds as his words sunk in "Can you just move your car so I can go." I huffed, completely ignoring what he just said.

"With pleasure." He said darkly and retreated to his car without a second glance.

_Well that was easy _I thought to myself.

I took a deep breath and hopped into my car. He had said that I intrigued him ? Wasn't that suppose to be a positive thing to say to someone? I shook my head and threw my bag on the passenger seat and turned on my monstrous truck. It roared to life and I plugged in my phone and put it on shuffle, I needed a distraction, and music was the perfect solution. I glanced out my rear view mirror and noticed Edward was still in his car staring at me. I groaned and blasted my music up, this only made him laugh. He then started to pull out of my drive way extremely slowly. Finally he pulled his car all the way out and started to drive away. Unfortunately he was going the same way I had to go to get to my own hiking route. Luckily he didn't torture me any more, he did the opposite and sped out of sight in his fancy ass car.

"Thank the lord." I exclaimed, shaking my head in disbelief.

The rest of the ride to my hiking spot was peaceful, I had my windows rolled down and music playing. I pulled over onto the dirt road and geared up, I left my phone in my car considering I wouldn't get connection where I was anyways. Besides I liked to disconnect from the outside world when I went on hikes. It was my alone time, a time where I could think about life and reflect upon it. I knew the trail well, if you could call it a trail, it was a slightly worn path that you wouldn't notice unless you've walked it a few times. I knew it would take me a little over three hours to get to my secret spot, it had taken me much longer when I first hiked it though.

My legs were strong and carried me up the steep path at a nice steady pace. My mind wandered to the newest arrival of the Cullen family. I tried to remember what Alice had told me about him, the thought seemed so close, but just out of reach. Giving up on that I let my mind wander to other things, like college and what I wanted to do with my life. Eventually I just stopped thinking altogether and was present in the moment. I listened to the birds singing in harmony, the twigs snapping beneath my feet, and the sound of my labored breathing as I was almost at my destination.

Finally I arrived and I glanced out into the field, it was such a beautiful place, I was lucky to have stumbled upon it. I walked into the center of the clearing and plopped down, exhausted from my hike. I took out the water and jerky I had and started chowing down on it immediately. After I had my fill I pulled out my sweatshirt and used it as a pillow. I yawned and closed my eye's, the sun felt so good on my skin, it was a natural relaxer for me. Ever so slowly I felt myself drifting off, and eventually I was fast asleep.

**Sorry that was a boring chapter! I just didn't want to continue it because the next chapter will be filled with a whole bunch of action! It set up Edward's situation and a little of his views on Bella. I also threw in a little Jacob Black, and yes she doesn't know that they are wolves. She also doesn't know Edward can reads minds, not that he can read hers, or can he? We'll see in the next chapter ! R&R pretty please ! I'll try and update soon!**


End file.
